Information is distributed in a variety of ways, usually in dependence upon the type of information and the equipment being used to send and receive such information. For example, radio, television and cable networks distribute information by broadcasting signals over predetermined channels in corresponding media. Such broadcasters typically deliver programming according to fixed program schedules to enable users to receive desired program content. Despite best efforts, however, events sometime occur that cause programs to be shifted in time.
Multimedia information has been increasing with the evolution of the Internet and other communication infrastructures. Some multimedia information is available by downloading data files. Other multimedia applications require real-time communications of data, commonly referred to as streaming. While streaming data mitigates the need to completely download large files or take up large amounts of disk storage space to utilize the data, in a manner similar to conventional broadcasting, streaming presents various continuity issues. For example, the success associated with streaming data can vary depending on the available bandwidth and interruptions in the data stream.
In order to facilitate streaming of data over communication frameworks, such as the Internet, various protocols have been developed. For example, the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has developed enhanced Internet integrated service models, such as Resource ReServation Protocol (RSVP), Realtime Transport Protocol (RTP), and RealTime Streaming Protocol (RTSP). It is anticipated that these and other protocols will continue to evolve to facilitate realtime broadcast of data over the Internet. It is contemplated that the continued efforts also will continue to expand such broadcasts to wireless communication frameworks.